One Step At A Time
by Ankhesanamun
Summary: Post-Journey's End, Rose and the Doctor stand together and consider what has happened and where they will go next. Rose/10th Doctor. Contains spoilers for last few episodes of season four in particular.


**Ok so this would just not get out of my head till I wrote it. Contains spoilers for the last episode though not many tbh. Enjoy. Also this is dedicated to a friend of mine who got me hooked to Doctor Who in the first place. xxxxxx  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Sue. What more can I say? **

* * *

They stood there, staring at the spot where the Tardis had previously stood, his hand warm around hers, a familiar comfort yet also unfamiliar. The cold air whipped around them and Rose shivered. Almost without thinking the Doctor pulled her closer, trying to protect her both from the cold and the confusion which was threatening to overwhelm them both. Accepting the comfort he was offering, she stepped closer into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing her own above them. Then leaning her head back against his shoulder, she let her eyes slip shut.

* * *

Jackie watched the couple, both happy and sad for her daughter at the same time; for she had again lost the man she loved yet at the same time also gained him. She shook her head and instead focused on getting them home, this thought bringing a gentle smile to her face as she pictured the faces of her husband and son. 'Yes,' she thought, 'it's time to go home.' And moving away from the couple she rang her husband.

* * *

She stood wrapped in his embrace, their bodies fitting perfectly together, a sense of peace soothing two battered souls.

"Rose." His voice whispered softly in her ear and she smiled. If there was one thing that convinced her that this was her Doctor it was his voice. The inflections, his intelligence, all were present, no matter how he had come to be, this was still her Doctor and her smile widened as she finally recognised the gift that she had been given. Her Doctor, with a life that he could give to her fully, no conditions and nothing to hold them back or force them apart.

"Yes?"

"I think your mother wants to leave now. Are you ready or do you need a little more time?" He asked her gently.

Rose lifted her head and looked at him. His brown eyes smiled gently down at her, his love for her clearly shining through. Her heart told her to simply jump into his arms, walk off the beach and live the rest of her life – and his life – she added to herself happily, together, but her head still told her to wait and give them both some time to adjust and so she hesitated.

"Maybe just a little longer." She murmured, leaning back into his embrace again.

They continued to stand there, listening to the sea whispering against the sand of Bad Wolf Bay, as both tried to come to terms with the events which had led them to this point.

* * *

Finally, Rose pulled away and again she looked up at him.

"I'm ready." She said offering him her hand, squeezing his tightly when he immediately took hers. "Let's go home."

"Oh right, home, with your mother, that's going to be... interesting." The Doctor said, grimacing slightly.

"Hey you, don't go knocking my mum. Anyway we've got that great big mansion, I'm sure you'll manage to avoid her most of the time." Rose replied, punching him teasingly in the arm. "Plus she's going to be offering you a place to stay so be nice."

The Doctor nodded, pouting slightly and then suddenly his face took on a thoughtful expression. Noticing this Rose slipped her other hand around his arm and rubbed it softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

He turned and looked down at her.

"It's not going to be easy, you know." He paused and Rose looked at him in confusion. "This, me, the way I am now. I mean I'm the Doctor but I'm not at the same time. Things are going to be different, in more ways than one."

"Yeah, well, when have things ever been easy when I've been with you?" She smiled cheekily.

"Hah. You know what, you're right and that's what makes it fun. Plus of course I'm still insanely intelligent, handsome..." He winked at her roguishly and then paused. "But with one heart, that's still weird but I guess I'll get used to it. Come on then, let's go." He finished and laughing he pulled her with him, running along the beach to where Jackie stood waiting for them.

* * *

As they reached her, she turned to face them and immediately began talking.

"Well I've called your dad and he's going to come and get us as soon as possible. Why on earth couldn't that Doctor drop us of somewhere a little closer to home? I mean no offence Doctor but this isn't exactly the easiest place to get home from."

Letting go of the Doctor's hand, Rose felt a brief pang of loss, but quickly reassuring herself that he was still with her, she moved closer to her mum.

"Hey it'll be alright, Dad will be here soon, so why don't we walk into that town we found last time and get something to eat?" Rose said, easily calming her mother down.

"Ok, Love. But you better hope that your Dad gets here soon, I'm in no mood to wait." Jackie replied shortly, before walking off in the direction of the town.

Rose just smiled at her before stepping back towards the Doctor. Their hands automatically linked together and the pair grinned at the sheer normality of the gesture. Slowly they began walking in the same direction that Jackie had gone. Then Rose paused and tugging his hand she stopped him and brought him to stand in front of her.

"So I remember you saying to me, when we were last here, that I was living life, which was 'an adventure you could never have'. Do you remember that?" Rose asked him. The Doctor simply nodded, his memory of that day still painful, even as he now was able to begin living life with Rose, the life that he had always dreamed of, yet believed he would never have.

"Well then are you ready?" She asked seriously, her face showing her worry that maybe he still wasn't ready or willing to live that sort of life with her.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor replied with no hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Good." And smiling softly, she reached up, slid her hand around his neck and brought his head down to hers. "Cos so am I." And with that their lips met again in a gentle but loving kiss. Pulling apart, they smiled happily at each other, laced their fingers tightly together and continued walking.

They knew that life would never be simple, that there were issues and problems that would have to be dealt with along the way but they both knew that having this life together would make these problems worth dealing with, and so in that moment they simply enjoyed being together, with the promise of tomorrow whispering through their minds.

There was no need to rush, the first step had now been taken and they would continue to take life one step at a time, enjoying each and every step which they took together.

* * *

**Ok I know it gets a little sappy at the end but I dare any of you to say that you weren't feeling a little sappy yourself at the end of that episode. Anyway hope you enjoyed this, I definately had some writing it lol, got to re-watch the ending like a zillion times just to make sure certain bits fitted. So I'm definately happy. Anyway sorry bout the ramble, but I'm done now, all I can say is review but only if it's constructive please. Thanks. A xxxxxxx  
**


End file.
